Possibilities
by indianpipe
Summary: Snape begins to see new possibilities as he tries to prove himself a worthy headmaster. SSHG
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, just having a bit of fun with her characters, never any money involved.

"Whenever a thing is done for the first time, it releases a little demon"

_**Emily Dickinson**_

A little Demon_**  
**_

She ran, unsuitable as it was for a professor, sending up red flags to passers-by that something was undoubtedly amiss, she ran. Her sensible black shoes instinctively found the steep stony path down to Hagrid's. The half giant could bound up and down that hill using only a handful of steps but Hermione stumbled and gathering to much momentum midway, toppled forward, her hair freed from her teachers tight bun, she scrambled to her feet, tasting warm salty blood at the corner of her lip. She continued to run until she reached Hagrid's garden, knowing he was off on some errand she unlatched the wooden gate and let herself in. The garden had become a refuge for her, a place where things grew naturally…the muggle way.

She knew she had left abruptly, she knew she must look affright and that Professor McGonagall must be completely bewildered but she needed to think…or hide…maybe both.

It had all come to pass suddenly, the beginning of term had started in a bustle, she was teaching 4 transfiguration classes, and assisting professor McGonagall with the students of Gryffindor House, as well as, a few of her duties as deputy. She had worked hard in her new position and after 4 years was coming into her own as a teacher. She loved working with her mentor, they got on so well.

The blood Hermione had tasted dripped onto her teaching robe and she lifted her sleeve to dab at the spot. She walked to the end of the garden enclosure and sat down on a pumpkin, deflated and angry with herself she stared out onto the wild strawberry fields.

The office she loved so much, with its cozy fireplace and famous tartan tin of biscuits had been offered to her this morning. McGonagall had told Hermione she was leaving by years end and that if Hermione was interested; Snape had given the authorization to offer her the Transfiguration position and everything that went along with it. On some level Hermione had known she was being groomed for this day. Minerva had slowed down since the final battle with Voldemort, she missed professor Dumbledore and was feeling misplaced. Hermione had tried everything to cheer her and divert her, but although she would play along, a sadness persisted behind her eyes.

When the offer was presented Hermione could only hear a ringing in her ears, she panicked and fled the room, she couldn't do it, she didn't want it….she cried. The tears mixed with the blood at the corner of her mouth and the diluted drops splashed on the bright orange pumpkin.

She heard a twig snap and from her perch on the pumpkin she turned to see professor Snape nimbly making his way down the steep grade. He looked intent, a black crow, scanning the area. She hung her head, feeling childish for both her display and her embarrassment at how Snape would react. It was an honor and she had made a mess of things, letting her emotions gain control. He would be most disappointed and, not unjustly, regretful that he had offered her such an important position.

He was not in the habit of running much anymore. In only 4 short years since the end of the war his once lean resistant body had become far too soft. He mentally chastised himself for letting this happen. _Now where the devil is she?_, he stopped abruptly, a very small pair of spectacles lay on the ground, a crack on the right eye, he stooped, they most certainly belonged to Hermione. His pace quickened. He thought of when she had first had to where them, he smirked at the endless questions of why something magical could not be done to restore her sight, a potion, a charm, a spell. He had suggested resting her eyes occasionally but new this was a fruitless idea. They were for reading only but like most she would forget to take them off and had taken to just wearing them all the time.

He spotted her in Hagrid's garden. She was sitting on an enormous pumpkin.

"Miss Granger." He opened the gate and followed the mulch path down to the pumpkin patch, holding the glasses gently in two fingers.

Her hair, falling in loose ringlets well below her shoulders was sun kissed at the ends, as if a small vestige of summer was leaving out the ends of her hair. She raised her head and he saw the blood at the corner of her mouth. He swallowed hard as something rose in his chest. He had not seen her like this in a long while…young…vulnerable.

"You have injured yourself?" It was half statement and half question, it lacked the Why? But the way the words hung in the air, the puzzlement was not lost on Hermione.

"Oh this." She dabbed it with her robes.

"Minerva said you were very upset? She is beside herself with worry?"

Hermione started to tear up again but willed the water not to fall, she slid off the pumpkin to face Snape…to apologize, but the words failed her.

"I found these on my way down." He placed the little glasses in her hand

"I am not sure what transpired but somehow you have been offended…or perhaps it is something else?" Snape was truly alarmed. He racked his brain to think what could have elicited such a response, surely she knew they were going to offer her a position soon, both he and McGonagall had alluded to it more than once. _What was he missing? Uhg…Severus you are becoming soft… you are missing some nuance._

She stared down at the glasses…"I don't think I can do it." There was silence for a few moments, Snape digesting her admission.

"Ridiculous." He shook his head with eyebrows knitted.

He eyed her more closely… in the late afternoon light he could see the faded remains of a tan and the exertion of running and possibly falling had brought a color to her cheek.

"What can't you do Miss Granger?…the job?"

She stared down at the glasses in her hand.

"No…" and with an effort that was palpable she told him, " I can't be the person."

"The person?…you are a person…you are...you." Snape was confused and becoming a bit frustrated.

Hermione shook her head, "I don't know who I am anymore. I think I've been posing as Professor McGonagall."

Snape thought on this and tried to hide an uncharacteristic smile. He was beginning to understand.

"You do not have to be Minerva to take over this position…believe me…there is only one Minerva McGonagall." Hermione laughed at his inflection.

"I know but there were…are… certain sacrifices." She looked away.

He stared at her and realized the nuance he had overlooked. Hermione Granger was indeed a woman. Perhaps, she didn't want the job or perhaps, she wanted much more.

"I will not lie to you Miss Granger, the position you have been offered is demanding but I never thought that would be a problem."

"Neither did I."

"Something has changed?"

"Professor McGonagall never married."

"No, she never did."

"In fact, very few Hogwarts professors have ever married."

"Also true, but that does not mean it is impossible"….Snape looked at her and decided it would be a day of firsts. " Miss Granger if there was a professor who could possibly manage both marriage and career…I believe it would be you…" He bowed his head graciously. Hermione was stunned; it was the kindest thing Snape had ever said…maybe to anyone.

"Thank you."

"In fact, I'm surprised you haven't scheduled it in already." His eyes glittered_._

She laughed at herself, and the crinkles of her mouth went up. "Yes…I suppose your right…and I do love Hogwarts…and of course my job…"

Snape watched her as she spoke her thoughts out loud; her laughing had reopened the little cut on her lip. He retrieved a clean handkerchief from his cloak and without thinking he raised her chin and dabbed at the cut.

The sun was almost gone and the pumpkins glowed in the dusky light behind them. She stopped her talking and looked at him, conscious suddenly of his actions she blushed and gently pulled the cloth into her own hand.

"We must go up to the castle and find Minerva, if you don't explain yourself quickly, she will, no doubt, be blaming the entire incident on me." Snape proceeded ahead with Hermione trailing behind, she was pondering how she would explain her sudden outburst but mostly tried to work out how her once insensitive potions professor had become such an adept headmaster.

As Snape walked in silence back to the castle he was more than a little unsettled. That was surely the most curious duty he had to perform yet as headmaster. The students and governers were one-thing but employee relations were something he needed more practice. _If that had been anyone other than Hermione I don't think I would have known what to say….perhaps it was a… paternal instinct?_


	2. Moving passed formality

"After great pain, a formal feeling comes. The Nerves sit ceremonious, like tombs."

**Emily Dickinson**

**Moving Passed Formality  
**

Hermione returned to McGonagall's office and explained that she had gotten a case of nerves but that after calming down and thinking about the situation she was excited and very grateful for the offer. McGonagall eyed Snape suspiciously knowing that there was something more to it than just nerves.

"Now Minerva if you would please be so kind as to turn those penetrating eyes onto some of our overflowing correspondence, I would much appreciate it." Snape quipped.

"What have you been up to?" McGonagall drawled.

"Do you see Miss Granger…I find you…I retrieve you…all is well…and she is still suspicious of my motives."

Hermione bit back a laugh but assured McGonagall that it was really a case of nerves, deftly omitting the fears about becoming to much like her and never marrying. For the moment, McGonagall was satisfied.

"Well then perhaps I should get to that correspondence." McGonagall turned on her heel and walked to her desk in the corner.

"I'll help…" Hermione put on her reading glasses and turned to see Snape showing himself out, she held the door as he was about to exit.

"Professor…"Snape turned and looked questioningly, thinking that their business had been concluded… "Thank you", Hermione said softly.

He nodded his head in acknowledgement, lifted his wand, pointed at her right eye and said, "Reparo" The crack in the eyepiece was smooth as before and Hermione laughed, thinking of how it was usually she who performed that service for Harry.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Term proceeded quietly for the next few weeks. Snape had been called away often by the Board of Governors and Hermione and McGonagall knew it was because of Hagrid, who had not returned, as promised and had sent no word. Hermione was worried and had written to Harry to see if he could enlist the Ministry to help locate their friend.

Harry had taken it upon himself to search every haunt of the half giants' whenever he had free time from auror duties. Over the years Hagrid had mentioned some of his favorite places, where he had found unusual creatures or helped a distressed bird. Harry racked his brain to remember all of them, he told Hermione that in those days it was enough just to sit and chat with Hagrid, he hadn't always paid very close attention to what he went on about. Hermione soothed Harry's guilt by reminding him those were trying times and that Hagrid knew how much he cared for him and how grateful he was for rescuing him from the Dursley's.

Snape had called an emergency teacher's meeting. They filed into the first floor staff room all feeling that something ominous was going to be announced.

Snape stood in front of the fireplace and addressed the faculty.

"The board of governors has decided, in the best interest of Hogwarts, that a replacement for the position of the Care of Magical creatures must be made." Snape avoided glancing at Miss Granger and Minerva. "We will start interviewing immediately for the position…I want to thank you all for covering that class for so many weeks."

Hermione choked on words of indignation. _How could this be happening? Hagrid loves teaching, how can they be so unfeeling?, something must have happened to him_.

"Professor, why has a full investigation not been launched? If, for instance, it was professor McGonagall or I that had…well…virtually disappeared I'm sure the ministry would spare no time in mounting a search party?"

"I have pressed the Ministry to do just that Miss Granger but now we must think of the school."

"I am thinking of the school…the students…they love Hagrid and you know he is more than just a teacher." Hermione fixed him with a desperate look. Snape knew she had been helping Harry try to find him.

"Be that as it may…" his voice was sterner than he had wanted to make it, "…the Ministry does not acknowledge Hagrid as a wizard and therefore he is not afforded the same protection under magical law." Snape knew this was what she wanted to hear, for everyone to hear. He knew Hermione was fully aware why the Ministry was not looking for Hagrid, he was, as they put it…a lesser concern. The board of governors was also more than happy to see the unorthodox professor cause them an excuse for termination. _How did Albus manage to keep all these issues at bay?_

"But he attended Hogwarts, until he got expelled… he is magical…he just never had any training…and even if he wasn't, should we just forget him, give his position away before we even know what happened to him." Hermione's color rose up from her throat; she was galled by the injustice.

"No, I don't suggest that Miss Granger, but while you shout from your pulpit I must run this school and attend to business." The words had come out of habit, pointed and nasty. "I have negotiated, as I was getting to, that the teacher we find could be a student in the last year of apprenticeship so that if Hagrid returns he could resume his position and the teacher, whoever that may be, could finish their training under him. The board, after much convincing finally agreed but demanded that if Hagrid did not return with sufficient explanation by Christmas then he would be…terminated." Snape's voice fell to a whisper on the last word. He averted his eyes from her and a wrenching in his stomach told him he had gone to far.

Hermione's breathe came hard, she was infuriated but now more than a little ashamed and found herself unable to concede that the deal that Snape managed was reasonable.

"Cold comfort." She said it but regretted that she couldn't stop herself. She sat down hard and turned her head away to look out the window. It was probably more than she herself could have convinced them of but he should have let her know he was negotiating. They were not headmaster and deputy yet but Hermione couldn't help but think that this could have been avoided. _McGonagall didn't know or she would have made me privy. If I am to be deputy next year this will have to change._

Snape proceeded with other business, forcing down any feelings he had on the matter. _Dealing with Granger and McGonagall could be at times as difficult as answering to the dark lord._ He shook his head at that thought, concluded the meeting and made a hasty retreat to his office.

The interviewing process began almost immediately. It seems that Care of Magical creature teaching positions were understandably scarce so they had many applicants to wade through. Snape decided that Miss Granger should participate in the interviews along with himself and McGonagall to become familiar with the process.

Snape had chosen Hogsmeade, neutral ground for the evening, making it easier for the candidate to apparate in and out of the area. After dinner the three professors set off down the path to the gate, Snape walked slightly ahead, naturally having a quicker gait but lost in thought over small details he needed to attend to on his way back. Hermione was just as glad not to have to make conversation with him, which had been at a minimum, since the teacher's meeting, the week prior.

They chose a round table near the window and informed Rosmerta they would like to hold off on the drinks for an hour as they were having a meeting first. Snape checked his watch and at the same moment a tall man dressed in handsome dark blue robes entered the pub. Snape stood and greeted their first candidate by name.

"Mr. Poole?" Snape shook his hand and Hermione thought she had never seen him so solicitous before.

The man came over sat down and warmly introduced himself.

"McGonagall began, "Now Mr. Poole I see you were at Beauxbaton and then began your apprenticeship with a Professor Renard. Why did you leave France and your mentor Mr. Poole?"

"Well I am newly married and my wife is from England, near where I grew up."

Snape and Hermione exchanged the briefest of looks.

"She doesn't care for France?" McGonagall queried.

"It didn't suit her, no ma'am."

"Tell us something of your training and how you might go about instructing children of different ages about the care of magical creatures." Snape questioned.

His responses were well thought out and organized. Snape nodded his head in agreement more than once. They were well on their way to approving very highly of this applicant and then there was a knock on the pub door, or better put… a scratch.

"Oh excuse me…that will be my wife." Mr. Poole rose and opened the pub door. Hermione, Snape and McGonagall all turned to see 'Mrs. Poole' but all that was there was a hen, eyes wide, head moving to and fro. Mr. Poole scooped her up and brought her over to the table. He set her down on the chair he had vacated and then took up another chair for himself from another table. The three Professors scooted their chairs closer together to accommodate a 'fifth' all looking highly confused.

Hermione could contain herself no longer, "Mr. Poole, you mean to say that this is your wife's pet…or perhaps your familiar?"

"Oh no, this is my wife. May I present Emily Poole." The young man stared at the hen with such emotion and sincerity it flummoxed his interviewers for some minutes. Hermione looked over at Snape and saw such a look of unbelievable bewilderment it appeared that from the consternation his eyebrows had formed into one continuous line.

"We have been married just 6 months…big church wedding, her father is generous to a fault." Mr. Poole spoke warmly.

Snape finally found his voice. "Mr. and…" without missing a beat Snape turned to the hen and with all the cordiality he had greeted Mr. Poole previously he said, "…and of course Mrs. Poole… we thank you for making the trip and will consider your application with the others. I will owl you whatever the outcome." Snape rose and bowed. Mr. and Mrs. Poole bid them goodbye and left the pub.

The three professors just sat for a moment and then McGonagall wearily exclaimed "Dear, this is going to be harder than I thought." With that the trio burst into laughter.

"That was a bloody chicken?" Snape questioned half jokingly, half serious. This sent Hermione into giggles, she tipped her head back and her eyes watered.

"Well I have to say this for Mr. Poole he has given me a laugh that I have not had in years." McGonagall dabbed at her eyes with a napkin. "It was a pity he was doing so well before his wife arrived!... I think we need those drinks now." Minerva went to the bar to find Rosmerta.

Snape cleared his throat, unaccustomed to laughing so hard, "This experience has taught us one thing."

Hermione, still giggling queried, "…and what is that headmaster?"

"There are those that can manage marriage and a teaching position." He caught her eye, hoping she would respond to the humor, there interactions had been so formal; he meant it as a truce and hoped that they could resume their natural conversations.

Her eyes danced from the joking, "but for me, I'm more afraid now, it will never happen."

"And why is that Miss Granger?" Snape questioned.

"Well how am I to marry if all the young eligible bachelors are marrying chickens?" She laughed and accepted the butterbeer that McGonagall had handed her.

"Indeed Miss Granger indeed." Snape took a long pull on his fire whiskey and let his tense shoulders relax into the worn leather chair.

The next applicant arrived half an hour later. He was a bit older than expected, for an apprentice and he dressed in muggle clothes; jeans, hiking boots and a brown field jacket, his dark blond hair grown out from a more traditional haircut, his cheeks ruddy from being outside.

"How do you do, Headmaster, I'm Paul Morland."

Snape introduced his colleagues and offered him a seat.

"I read in your application that you are a Hogwarts graduate." Snape's eyebrow went up. "I found you in the registry but I can't seem to remember you in any of my potion classes."

"I did tend to blend in back then. I spent most of my time with Professor Grubbly-Plank and was ready to start my apprenticeship after graduation when my parents passed away, they are muggles, own a dairy farm nearby. I had to forfeit my chance and go back home

to run things."

McGonagall listened intently as Mr. Morland relayed his experience.

"I have kept up with my education, studying and traveling when I could."

Snape reviewed some parchments he had unfurled. "It says hear that you have studied in Romania. You are familiar with dragons Mr. Morland." Snape seemed interested

"Yes, I was invited by a friend to visit and he was working with them, it seems I have a way with animals and I became useful during my time there. We were working for a potions making house, extracting rare ingredients."

Snape's eyes lit. "Dragons possess some of the most rare and expensive ingredients for potion making in the world. What was your role?"

"My job was to calm and distract them while the others took the small bits they needed from their scales and wings."

The three professors were wide eyed with fascination, all thinking of the TriWizard tournament and the ferocious dragon that nearly killed Harry.

"I must know Mr. Morland how does one calm and distract a dragon." Hermione asked disbelievingly.

Morland reached into his pocket and produced a miniature wooden flute. "Music works for me." He smiled, laughing just enough to make his eyes squint.

"Music soothes the savage beast?" Snape added sarcastically. Minerva shot him a look as if to say behave.

"Yes something like that." Paul put his flute back in his pocket.

"Mr. Morland it is one thing to have sway over dragons but for this position you must control children, of varying ages, around sometimes potentially dangerous creatures." McGonagall instructed.

"Yes, who are sometimes just as…or more difficult than dragons." Snape supplied.

Mr. Morland laughed and thought for a moment.

"I am hoping to make the lessons fascinating enough that there won't be too much time for mischief." He explained enthusiastically.

Hermione and McGonagall smiled at his naiveté.

But Snape called him out on it. "That would truly be a creative bit of magic sir."

"I have taken the liberty to write up some lesson plans to go along with what I think are the ministry approved creatures for each year." Mr. Morland produced a scroll from within his jacket and handed it to Snape.

Hermione new that Snape would approve of this bit of initiative on Morland's part.

Snape gave a cursory look at the lesson plans and nodded his head. "Mr. Morland I thank you for coming to Hogsmeade this evening and we will be in touch by owl when we have made our final decision."

"Thank you." Morland rose and quitted the pub.

Hermione watched him walk away. He seemed a quiet, shy type of man and sensed it had cost him something to come to this interview, suspecting he felt more comfortable outdoors_. Hagrid is similar, although physically different, I get that same gentle feel from Morland, they are a type, well suited to their pursuits. I wonder what type I am. Will I always be defined by my love of books and studying or is there more I have not discovered yet?_

Snape sat with his hands steepled_. _"What's wrong Severus, is he to perfect?" McGonagall broached.

"A very interesting candidate, I almost believe he would make things

as interesting for the students…as he claims." He brooded.

" 'But'…for I know there is some objection brewing?" McGonagall winked quickly at Hermione unbeknownst to Snape.

"I don't understand why I have no recollection of him. He didn't graduate that long ago. Not much older than Miss Granger." Snape motioned to Hermione.

"I can't remember every student either…sometimes the quiet ones, unfortunately go unnoticed."

Hermione listened to them discuss Mr. Morland. She didn't feel she should give her opinion on such matters yet but she did have an idea. "Maybe he knew Charlie Weasley? They were probably around the same year and seems as though they had similar interests, they could have met up with each other in Romania?"

Snape opened his eyes. "Yes, Mr. Weasley might know something about him, a personal reference of sorts." It was common knowledge that Charlie Weasley was the only child of that family that Snape tolerated.

"We find a wonderful candidate and you are so suspicious Severus…really, the war is over, you must be more open to possibilities." McGonagall was the only one capable of chastising Snape. Hermione ruminated on this fact._ I am seeing more and more that McGonagall and I are quite different. I don't think I could speak to Snape in such a way. Although, perhaps with practice…_She smiled at that idea_._

Hermione offered to send an owl to Charlie Weasley and await his reply on Morland. The three concluded their business in the pub and left to walk to the apparition point.

Instead of his usual quick pace Snape walked in line with the ladies. "And so Miss Granger you have seen another aspect of running a school. What do you think?"

"People and their lives always fascinate me." Hermione confessed.

"Yes, Mr. Poole was perhaps not fascinating but definitely entertaining." He shook his head.

"But even Mr. Poole with his little hen wife…oh never mind, you will make fun of me." She grinned

McGonagall corrected her, "Hermione if you don't speak your mind you are not being yourself." When Hermione heard this she thought for a moment Snape had betrayed their conversation in Hagrid's garden to her mentor but as he walked on, without reaction, she knew it must be a coincidence…or Minerva was more perceptive than she realized.

"Well…even Mr. Poole I have feeling for…he did look so earnest…" she laughed at herself but continued. "I mean who are we really to say what is appropriate, what is sane. At least he seems quite content with his chosen…"She laughed again but there was a sincerity to what she was saying that couldn't be shielded by laughter.

Snape didn't comment and couldn't really describe his reaction in words but felt a closeness to Miss Granger's admission and a pleasant warmness near his heart because in truth, a small part of him couldn't help thinking of that as well when they were making fun at the man's expense_._


End file.
